Big Time Fight
by V.T-Vi Taunt-Me
Summary: Kendall and Logan are in really hot soup this time, they both been spotted kissing another girl by their girlfriends. Will they be able to survive and talk the situation out, or will they lose their heads? Read now!   No Flaming! Centric:J/K, L/C
1. The Fight

**ALOHA guys, and no…I'm not Hawaiian, but this is my first FanFic for…BIG TIME RUSH! All those who have seen my work, sorry for not writing for so long, I know, I've let you down *Bawls* OK, now that I'm back and ready to write, as I have said, my first fanfic for BTR and a peace offering plus a new direction to making a comeback, I really hope you guys review, cuz this could be a multi chapt or a oneshot, seeing as how busy I would be. Well, it's all up to guys! Thus, without further ado,…on with the show!=)**

**BTW: Disclaimer: I don't a single thing of this.**

"GET OUT! And I never want to see YOU again!" With that note, Jo closed the door Kendall after their fight.

Then, pounding of the door came and a voice on the other side of the door was pleading, "Jo, please let me in, you got it all wrong! Please, just let me explain…" Jo refused; trying her best to keep her composure and not to break down into a million about her relationship with her what was boyfriend. When Kendall heard nothing on the other side, he sighed in defeat and with a sorrowful tone, "if you ever want to talk about this, you where to find me, alright?" Then, he left, dragging his feet along the carpet.

When Jo completely made sure that he was already gone, she then slid down the door and bawled her eyes out, sobbing uncontrollably and just wishing that this whole fiasco was just a stupid breakup dream, but to her dismay, it wasn't. As she cried her heart out, she replayed the scene in her mind that occurred just this afternoon.

*Flashback*

Jo had finished shooting at 3pm, and wit the spare time, she wanted to give her boyfriend a surprise. But little did she know, she was the one being surprised. When she entered the pool area, the first place she looked for him, he wasn't there but the rest of the group was there. She asked them where he was and James told her to try their apartment 2J. She thanked them and ran up to the apartment. Seeing as this is her first time having an early finish in shooting, she was just excited. As she got out of the elevator and onto the floor of the apartment, she quickly walked out of the blind corner of the floor to witness her horror of, her boyfriend kissing another girl. Wait, HER boyfriend kissing ANOTHER girl? She dropped her bag that she was carrying as her limbs went numb. It dropped with a thud. Her eyes widen in shock and disbelief. 'How could he do this to me?' She thought as her hands balled into fist and shaking violently. A voice, not one that she wanted to hear right now, called out her name. She then took a run for her apartment. She knew the voice of the person gave chase as it followed her, she was almost to her apartment door and she held the knob of the door, turning the door open and leading her inside. Her boyfriend was close and she quickly got in, slammed the door and locked it before he got a chance.

He stopped outside the door and knocked. He then said, "Jo, I know you're in there, could you please let me in, I'll explain everything. Jo, I'm sorry, please open the door. It's all a misunderstanding." Now this is where she draws the line, she unlocked the door and yanked it open.

"Misunderstanding?" She repeated his comment, "misunderstanding? Really Kendall, I find that hard to believe." She countered.

"I can explain." He stated. However, Jo interrupted him, "explain what? Your lips were attached to her lips! There's nothing to explain about that. What's your big explanation, how you guys met and got caught up in the moment?" She argued with all the anger being fueled into this situation.

"It wasn't my fault, she was the new girl and she asked if she could borrow some sugar from us and I said ok, I gave her the sugar and then she saw this spider and she hugged me. She was holding so tight and then she moved her head and kinda kissed me. It was an accident, really Jo, I swear." Her eyes glistened and tears were threatening to fall. She tried her best to blink it aside.

She then laughed sarcastically and loudly, not believing his story on bit. "Jo?" he asked her slowly. She then replied, glaring at him slightly. "So she just happened to take some 'sugar' from you?" He nodded to affirm the answer. She scoffed, "Kendall Knight, you're unbelievable." Shaking her head as she said it with clear venom in her voice. Kendall winced. A mad Jo was never a good side of Jo.

He tried once more. "Listen Jo, I know my story is very doubtful but really it's the truth. I know I screwed up big time but I'm sorry."

"Get out" she said coldly. Kendall couldn't believe it, his own girlfriend was telling him to get away from her. "What?" he asked, making sure that was what she said. "GET OUT! I never want to see YOU again!" And the rest, as they say it, is history.

*Flashback End*

Alas, here she is, shaken slightly from all the crying; Jo Taylor was on her apartment couch with the TV on and eating chocolate ice cream, straight from the pint. She called Camille and she was crying too. Jo asked her to come over and she was on her way. The door opened and Camille appeared. Jo greeted her best and only girlfriend with a smile and a spoon which she gratefully accepted.

"So what's with you?" Jo asked her out of concern. Camille sniffed and replied, "Logan was kissing another girl, they were so close to each other and we both fought. In the end, I kinda threw him out." Jo sat straight up, this cannot be happening. "You too?" she questioned. Camille looked at her with wide eyes and asked her, "Kendall cheated on you?" She nodded her head. Her eyes turned into slits and she balled her hands into fists. "That ASSHOLE! How dare he, I am so going to kill him." She ate a mouthful of chocolate ice cream and stood up. Jo became confused at her actions. "Where are you going?"

"To kill some heartbreakers." Jo's eyes widen at the thought and immediately pulled her back. "Camille, to this, violence is not the answer."

"Then what do you suggest miss no violence?" She countered. They turned back to the couch and sat on it. Then an MTV video showed up and Beggin on your knees by Victoria Justice came on.

_You had it all__  
><em>_The day you told me__  
><em>_Told me you want me__  
><em>_I had it all__  
><em>_But let you fool me__  
><em>_Fool me completely__  
><em>_Yeah, I was so stupid__  
><em>_To give you all my attention__  
><em>_Cause the way you played me__  
><em>_Exposed your true intention__  
><em>

_And one day I'll have you begging on your knees for me__  
><em>_Yeah, one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede__  
><em>_You mess with me__  
><em>_And mess with her__  
><em>_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve__  
><em>_Yeah, one day you'll be begging on your knees for me_

_So watch your back__  
><em>_Cause you don't know when or where I could get you__  
><em>_I set the trap and when I'm done__  
><em>_Then you'll know what I've been through__  
><em>_So, Oh, mister player do you feel like a man now__  
><em>_And, I bet that you are nervous cause this song makes you freak out__  
><em>

_And one day I'll have you begging on your knees for me__  
><em>_Yeah, one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede__  
><em>_You mess with me__  
><em>_And mess with her__  
><em>_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve__  
><em>_Yeah, one day you'll be begging on your knees for me__  
><em>

_I know I'm being bitter__  
><em>_But Im'a drive you under__  
><em>_Cause you just don't, don't__  
><em>_Don't deserve a happy ever after__  
><em>_But what you did to me__  
><em>_After you told me__  
><em>_You never felt that way__  
><em>_It was only just a game__  
><em>

_(You had it all)__  
><em>_(One day)__  
><em>_And one day I'll have you begging on your knees for me__  
><em>_Yeah, one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede__  
><em>_You mess with me__  
><em>_And mess with her__  
><em>_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve__  
><em>_Yeah, one day you'll begging on your knees for me_

As the song and the video ended, they finally knew what to do, they're going to fight fire with fire. Look out boys, the girls are out to get you…

**Anddddd, end, for now, should I leave it hanging or should I continue? But it's up to you guys. If you have any suggestions or comment, please click the review box below. So, what's going to happen to Kendall and Logan? Will they survive? Stay tuned for more! See Ya!**

**~Vi Taunt =)**


	2. The Plan

**Hey guys, here's the new chapter for Big Time Fight guys, hope it was a nice intro…but now, let's get down to business. Here it is guys, BIG TIME FIGHT! =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the show, songs or anything. =( Not yet…;)**

Kendall slammed the door behind him, entering the apartment 2J. 'This is the worst day ever…' he thought as he slumped down onto the couch and sighed. He then crouched over and covered his face with his hands. He then groaned. As he was alone in the apartment, with regretting what he did to Jo, even though it wasn't his fault, he then looked at the sound of the door being jarred open and slammed closed by his good o'l friend, Logan. He figured something was wrong with his love life as well with the obvious sorrowful frown he's having on his own face.

Kendall greeted his band mate with a friendly but sad hello since he was also down in the blues. Logan just lit up momentarily and joined his partner in blues on the couch, mourning about their broken relationship. "So what happened?" Kendall asked, breaking the comfortable silence that they shared.

Logan laid defeated on the couch and sighed sadly before he answered, "I screwed up big time with Camille."

Kendall sat up straight, ready to listen to his friends tale. "Spill." "I was at the lobby, as I was waiting for Camille, cause I asked her out and then this new girl came over asking where the vending machine was, remember the four girls that came to the Palm Woods and we welcomed them?" "Yeah, I remembered, we were bored and then four of those chicks were new, so we showed them around." "Yeah, that's them. Anyways, one of them came over and asked where the vending machine was, so I showed her. She kinda of tripped over something and she held onto me. We were so close and then all of a sudden, she just leaned onto me and then kissed me. Then I heard-"

* * *

><p>"I gasped and I just didn't know what to say, so I walked over to him as he gapped and tried to speak. But I slapped him and I ran to the park, hiding from him." Camille sniffed as she continued. "Then that's when you called." Jo then turned sympathetic to her friend and went over to her and hugged her. "Oh, Camille, I'm so sorry about what happened, Logan's going to pay. But we have plan, don't we?" She smiled slightly. "Yup," Camille smiled back to her friend.<p>

* * *

><p>Back to the boys,"-and that's what happened." He sighed, trying not break down due to the overwhelmed emotion being built up within in him. Logan placed a comforting hand onto his shoulder. "Hey man, it's alright." Then, he thought about what happened and then an idea formed in his brain. "Kendall," Logan said, being aware of the knowing smile of his, saying that, and 'I have a plan.' "You have plan for this right?" Kendall nodded slowly and smiled.<p>

"Look, here's the plan. We're going to find those girls who kissed us and then both of us are going to explain to our girlfriends what really happened and problem solved." Kendall said smugly. "Ok, first, we need to find the girls, so, you look for their apartment and I'll look for them at the pool and lobby. We'll meet at the lobby," Kendall explained. "Alright, let's go." Logan said as he and Kendall broke apart to find the new girls.

* * *

><p>While the boys went to look for the girls, their ex-girlfriends were already hatching their plan. Jo rang up her guy friends from the studio no, not Jett the other co stars.<p>

"Y'ello, you've reached Randall."

"Hey, Randall, it's Jo."

"Oh, hey Jo."

"Listen, I need a favor from you."

"Is this boy trouble? Especially Kendall" he said slyly, knowing he hit a soft spot of her's.

"How cha know? Anyways, can you?" she begged.

"Yeah, I can, anyways, I owed you"

"Great, so tomorrow after the set, just come by Palm Wood at 8pm and we'll go on a double date, K? I'll explain everything on set break, alright? Thank you" She smiled into the phone.

"Yeah, yeah, guess we're even, talk to you tomorrow. Bye" He hung up.

She hung up too, "now, date number 2." She called up another friend and their plan already in progress.

* * *

><p>Logan went to find the new girls apartment and then knocked on the door. It opened and there was the girl, Mindy, who got him into this trouble. "Hi," he greeted her. The girl smiled sweetly at him and greeted him back. "Listen, can we talk?" he entered the apartment and sat down on the couch. He explained what happened and the situation he was in. He also explained what he needed his help in. "Oh, I'm so sorry, look, I'll comply and explain this whole thing to your girlfriend. Really sorry for getting you into this mess." They went and prepare to get their story straight.<p>

Kendall, at that same time, was able to find the girl, Sandy that kissed him and confronted her. She was sitting by the pool, reading a magazine. He walked over to her. "Hey, can we talk?" He sat down an empty beach chair just beside her. "Yeah, thanks for the sugar, I kinda needed it. I was making a cake but I just happen to run out of sugar, sorry for the trouble." "Yeah, about that, my girlfriend kind of saw and I need back up from you to explain it to her about this whole misunderstanding, please?" Her eyes widen in guilt, "I am so sorry about that, come on, let's go, I really am sorry about that." She stood up and Kendall followed and they moved up to Jo's apartment which both girls were coincidentally inside. However, to Kendall and Logan's surprise, the new girls, Mindy and Sandy, were having an idea of their own.

* * *

><p>"Coming!" Jo went to door and opened it, to her dismay, Logan and Kendall with the two girls that kissed them. Jo's face immediately soured as she called Camille over. "What?"<br>She asked. When she saw the guys and the two girls, her face turned into a storm. "What do you guys want?" She asked them coldly.

"Girls, we're sorry about this. And we have proof that we aren't lying about our story."Kendall explained. "Yeah, really sorry," Logan added. Jo and Camille just crossed their arms over their chests and finally waiting for their exes to explained themselves.

"Ok, Jo, um Sandy didn't mean to kiss me, really it was an accident. Tell her, Sandy," Kendall queued Sandy to reply and her but instead of clearing the air, she made it even worst. "Oh, Jo, sweet darling Jo, well, it wasn't my fault that your boyfriend just can't resist me. I'm sorry that you had to see that, we could've kept it secret and never let that ruin your relationship with Kenny and my relationship with him. I mean, after all, he just can't keep his hands off of me." She said as she moved closer to him, wrapped her arms around his arm and snuggled closer into him. At this point, Kendall's eyes went as big as saucers. "WHAT?" Jo, Kendall, Camille and Logan screamed at the same time as they heard what the girl has to explain the situation. Then, the other girl, added.

"Yeah and darling Camille, I know now Logan is mine after that romantic kiss, but you win some, you lose some and I guess you have to lose some. I know it's hard to believe but he had to pick me over you, but you just have to accept the fact and move on." She said as she snaked her arms around Logan's arm and did the same. "So, you see girls, you just have to move on." Mindy said. They both smiled sweetly and yet smugly at the girls as the guys stayed rooted on their feet, not knowing what to do or say, just mouth agape and eyes really wide open.

"Well," Jo tensely said in a tight tone, "is that all you have to say, rubbing into our faces about your lovely new life with great girlfriends? Do you really think we'd appreciate that? If you think this would help us move on one bit, then congrats cause you guys, succeeded," Jo screamed. Jo ran to her room, leaving Camille at the door. "You guys are just low, especially you guys, I can't believe it. Have fun with those whores," She slammed the door in their faces, with their faces still stuck with the shock picture. As Camille was inside comforting Jo, the guys and the new girls were still outside and only then were they able to move.

"What the HELL was that?" They both screamed at the girls as they ripped their grip from their arms. "We both told you to tell them the truth, not making something up about us being your boyfriends." Kendall said.

"_Listen_," Sandy said in a threatening tone, "if you want to be reunited and you're girlfriends back, you," pointing to Kendall and Logan, "better date us, cause if not, you're never going to have dates from you're girlfriends. Ever. Again." Kendall both could see her eyes turning from the normal shade of blue to a dark almost black shade in her eyes which scared both of them a bit. This is definitely not going to end well. Kendall then reluctantly agreed with the terms and so did Logan. At that moment, her eyes freakishly turned back to her normal shade of blue and her sweet voice came back. "Ok, tomorrow, pick us up at 8pm; we'll be going to a restaurant, so wear something fancy. Bye, guys." The girls turned on their heels and walked away with a smug bitchy face. The boys then groaned in frustration. Now, how do they get out of this mess? As they thought about this, they made their way back to their apartment to mope. Just how will they get out of this mess? Looks like they would have to go to plan B, if they had one…

**And…that's a rap people, great job and get out! Hahaha, joking! =) Oh, and if this doesn't really make sense, I placed in the line breakers for you guys if you don't understand. I know it can be a little confusing but I'm moving back and forth from each apartment and each side. Sorry all for the confusion... Well, this is the new chapter for Big Time Fight, hope you've enjoyed it and please if you want me to continue, review, review, REVIEW! =)**

**~Vi Taunt =)**


	3. The Discovery

**Hey guys! So I know that I haven't been updating for awhile but I'm just tied up for a while, sorry but unfortunately, this will be the last time for now till I get back and write. I know, I know but if you want me to continue, then you guys need to convince me by, REVIEWING! So, review, Review, REVIEW! But don't worry; I'll try my best to finish what I started, K? Anyways, on with the show! This is gonna be Legend,…wait for it…Dary! LEGENDARY! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I owe nothing and I disclaim everything about this story except the plot…**

Jo hugged herself even closer as she gave up trying to stop her tears and cried to heart's content. As she tried to dream that it was all fake, reality didn't work that way as a lone tear trickled down her face and onto her lap. Camille came in and comforted the blonde. Jo thought over what the new girl, what's her name, Mandy, Candy? Anyways, what she said and even thought for a moment that maybe…maybe she's right. Maybe Kendall did like that new girl and was interested in her. So, what if she had a Hollywood tan or perfect smile, flawless skin, amazing blue eyes or that she had that most beautiful brownest shade of hair? She just wished that image was her and that maybe she might have a shot with Kendall. However, Camille seem to read her thoughts and gasps.

"Josephine Elizabeth Taylor, stop criticizing yourself right now!"Camille warned her as she whimpered in shame. Camille then softened her tone, "look, if Kendall doesn't like you for who you are, which I'm sure is not true, otherwise he wouldn't be with you this far of your relationship, it's his loss. It's his loss for losing the greatest girl in this town, even bigger, the world. Come on, lighten up, and remember, we have a plan too." She rubbed Jo's back while she sobbed and Camille cried a little as she was holding back her tars and emotion from this crazy life that's in. As tears leaked down their face and dried off, Jo sniffed and smiled at Camille while Camille did the same. Jo, even though smiling, she was in a mess and her whole face turned due to crying. "Thank you, Camille."

"No problem." Camille smiled.

"Camille, can you-""Stay here and keep you company?" Jo nodded.

"Ok, just let me get my things from my apartment, ok?" Jo nodded again and Camille left.

As Camille left Jo's apartment, she dragged her feet across the carpet. Her head hung down and low in defeat as she went up to her apartment. As she was deep in her thoughts, Camille then heard a familiar voice, more like voices as she neared a corner of the hallway while she was getting to her apartment. She leaned in nearer to the hallway corner as she doesn't want to stir up trouble or find trouble and finding them means trouble. She stopped and peeked out of the corner to confirm her suspicion. Her eyes went widen, yes, it is them. The new girls, Mindy and Sandy and two other girls out on the hallway. As she heard them laugh, it was as if cats were being brought to the slaughter house which is totally wrong, in any case, it was horrible.

Anyways, she saw them walking slowly to their apartment. She was going to walk out, reveal herself, get in and get out of her apartment as fast as she could. However, she heard something that stopped her in her track, something along the lines of 'Carlos and James' and 'our next target' in the next sentence. She leaned in closer and closely and to the wall, trying to catch their conversation. 'What do they want to do with Carlos and James? Is something bad going to happen to them?' she thought.

She tried her best to lean in even closer as they walked to their apartment which happened to be in her floor. As she took out her phone, and videoed their conversation, she moved in closer to get a good shot and audio of the whole conversation. 'Thank goodness these plants bitters just placed in are near the apartments.' She thought as she moved out to the nearest hiding spot.

"Well, now that the competition, the two little brats, are out of the way, we'll have Kenny and Logie to ourselves ." Sandy said. She knew that little spoilt punk's voice anywhere since their previous encounter earlier. "You mean Kenny for you and Logie…for me…" Mindy said dreamily. Sandy glared at Mindy and scoffed. "Whatever," she muttered.

"Anyways, now that with the hard part has passed, we need to get the other band members, Carlos and James, wrapped around our little fingers and we'll be able to control Big Time Rush and this city! Cindy, Mandy, you know what to do." Mindy said. 'Why, I'll get my hands around her little throat…' but her train of thought was disrupted as they started talking again but this time it was a different voice. A voice she was new to.

"Don't worry, we know what to do."One of the girls said. "Fantastic, by the time we have them as our boyfriends, we'll be able to be popular and famous in no time!" Sandy laughed viciously at viciously at her 'ingenious 'plan. They all had a final laugh and after what seem like eternity, they reached their apartment door. Sandy took out their apartment key, unlocked the door and went in, followed by the rest of the girls. When the door was closed shut, Camille came out of her hiding spot and stopped the recording. She looked down at her phones and then back at the girl's door and smirked. 'Look, out girls, its payback time.' She thought smugly. They wouldn't know what hit them at all…

Camille dashed to apartment, got her things and rushed back to Jo's apartment. She got to the door and went into the apartment screaming for Jo to come out.

"What? What happened Camille, are you alright?" Jo asked, concerned about her friend as to why she was in a frantic state. Camille caught her breath and then spoke.

"When I went to get my things at my apartment, I overheard the new girls talking over something. I was about to just go to my apartment but then I heard Carlos and James names and I knew something was going on. I videoed their conversation and got this." She took out her phone and showed her the recording. When the recording ended, Camille then continued, "See, the new girls were behind this the whole time, just because they want to become famous fast by dating some celebrity who is famous. So you see? They guys were innocent, they didn't do a thing, we wronged them too quickly." She tried her best to convince her that that was the truth. Jo was shocked; she just broke up with her boyfriend over nothing. Now, it's time to set things right. She then hugged her friend as tight as she could.

"Oh thank you Camille, how can I ever repay you?" "Um, first, by releasing your death…grip..on me?" She said with a breathy tone as the girl was almost cutting off her air supply. Jo then released Camille, embarrassed, "Sorry."

Camille regained her breath and then replied her, "no problem. Besides, I'm also doing this to find out the truth, doing it for our justice and for Logan's sake. Come on, let's go tell the guys." Camille went out of the door with Jo behind her as they rushed to the guys apartment to tell them the truth about the new girl's and their true colors.

**Yup, done. Also you guys have heard this is the last time I'm going to be doing this for a while, sorry, but if you want me back Review! So, is there a solution? Will they guys believe the girls? What happened to Carlos and James? More will be revealed in good time, stay tuned! =)**

**~Vi Taunt=)**


	4. The Reveal of a Secret and a Plan soon

**Hey guys!**

***Growling vicious Dogs***

***Sweat drop* Guys?**

***Dogs starting to dash to where I am* **

***Put my hands up in surrender* WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! If you kill me, I can't complete the story! **

***Dogs stop and move back to the audience* **

***Sigh in relief* As I was saying… Hey guys! =) Look I know I told you guys, I would update at a later time but I really didn't have any time to even update, sorry for that and thank you for being so loyal and not stray away from this story. And just for that, I'm going to give you a big chapter. How's that? **

***Audience cheers* that's just what I wanted to hear…Here we go! =)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Don't forget, R&R! ^.^**

"Coming," Kendall and Logan got to the door and opened it lazily. As they thought it was just James or Carlos or anyone else other than their girlfriends or ex-girlfriends. However, they wouldn't be surprise but when their girlfriends were at their door, they entirely shocked. Their faces lit up but faltered slightly as they saw the state their girlfriends were in. Don't get me wrong, but they still looked the same and as in not like a mess when you see girls in a messy breakup in the movies. It's just that their eyes both now had no spark in their eyes as they used to and they no longer have that glowing aura around them anymore as they had seen usually around them. Now, everything around them and their being just screams, DULL! It broke them both inside to see their girlfriend in this state and they were the cause of this pain.

The boys were both still shocked to move, so before they could react, the girls had already hugged them tightly, shocking them even more. As expected, Jo hugged Kendall and Camille hugged Logan. They broke out of their state of shock when they felt tears on their shirts.

"Jo?" "Camille?" They both asked at the same time. "We're sorry." The girls both said in unison, meekly and in a muffled tone as they were both crying or talking into their shirts. The boys broke apart from their girlfriends and then embraced them at arm's length so that they could get a real good look them.

"You guys look like a mess." Logan commented. Indeed they were, their faces went slightly red, eyes red from crying and their noses looked stuffy and red, all thanks to cries, tears and heartbreak.

"We could say the same thing about you guys." Camille replied, or countered Logan's comment. True enough, they were. Kendall's hair was a mess, t-shirt tucked out and he looked as if he had not gotten a change of clothes and shower for at least a week. While Logan, he had depressed look and his dressing is really untidy, even much worse than Kendall.

"Well, what brings you guys here?"Kendall said as he welcomed the teary eyed girls into the apartment and they sat down on the couch. They sat in a way that Camille was beside Logan and Kendall to Jo.

"We found something to help both parties into getting our situations straightened out." Jo said as she sniffed.

"We're listening," as the boys crossed their arms over their chest and gave them a listening ear. The girls then explained what happened after the boys went back to their apartments and they showed the recordings on what Camille had taped down.

After watching the recording on Camille's phone, they dropped their hands by their side. The boys finally felt relief as they already managed to get their girlfriends to see the truth about this problem, even though they did not do anything and they were the ones who found out. "Look guys, we're sorry. About everything," Jo started. Then she turned to Kendall directly and moved forward to place her hands over his. Then she continued, "Kendall, I'm sorry I didn't believe you, forgive me?"

"You're forgiven. And I'm sorry too." Kendall then smiled brightly at her at her and Jo returned the favor. Camille then looked at Logan and said, "Logan, I'm sorry I doubted you. I should have listened to you and trusted you. I'm so sorry." She said sincerely and gave a small smiled.

"Apology accepted." He then gave a big smile and went forward to peck her cheek.

"Alright, if we're going to get back together officially, we have to get rid of them first." Logan suggested. "And I know just how to do that. To get back at the girls and to get back together." Kendall added. He then had a smug smile on his face.

"You've got a plan, don't you?" Camille questioned the knowing look on his face. "Oh yes I do," Kendall said and nodded slowly. Now, here they are on their way for a plan to saving their relationship and sanity.

**ANNNNNNNNNNND…..CUT! Alright guys, thank you all for you help and audience, thank you for everything but this is the end of the…..story! Just Kidding, but seriously, this is the end of the chapter and I know this is short but I promised long but I really have no time to write everything down in the computer. I hope you guys would still RnR cuz, I desperately need the encouragement to update. K guys? Guys? **

***Stage lights went off, all alone on the dark room and door is locked***

**GUYS! Err, A LITTLE HELP? I'M STILL HERE YA KNOW! Well, since I'm going to be stuck here for a while, until next time guys, see ya. Oh, and one more thing, HELPPPPPPP! HELP ME GET OUT OF HERE PLEASE! **

***Pulling really hard and desperately at the locked door's handle, trying to break free***

**~Vi Taunt =)**


	5. The Solutions to all our Pain

**Ok, I know that I have not been able to update so much, But this is going to be the last CHAPPIE in this story, so tell me what you think…=) It's longer…I guess and I hope that you guys would enjoy it. I'd love to stay and chat but I've got to send in a chapter to you guys, so bye! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only maybe plots…**

As they were discussing their plan, the rest of the band came back to the apartment.

"Dude, guess just what happened to us." James said proudly as Carlos revealed the answer.

"We asked these tow hot chicks out."Carlos said excitingly.

"Dude! I was supposed to reveal it." James argued.

"No, I was!" Carlos rebutted.

"No, I was,"

"I was!" This went on until they started to fight each other. They were about to continue when, "GUYS!" four of them shouted.

Well, that stopped them. They froze as Carlos was about to punch James in the face and James was about to tackle him.

"What's this about?" Kendall asked as they stood up and dusted off.

"We got dates for tomorrow. I think their names were Mandy and Dandy?"

Then James smacked Carlos on the back of his head. "No! It's Candy and Mandy." As Carlos rubbed his swollen, he then said, "Oh…" agreeing with James.

The four of them gave a knowing smile as they looked upon their faces and an all knowing plan was ready to unfold.

"-Ready?" Jo nodded.

"Alright, go make the call." Kendall said as she dialed in the number of Jett Stud- I mean, Stetson. The phone rang constantly for a few minutes and suddenly, someone picked up the phone.

"Jett here." Jett, the other line greeted automatically.

"Hey Jett, it's me, Jo." She spoke in a sweet fake tone as if she was really delighted to hear his voice.

"Jo?" he said at first with disbelief. '_Why would she call me? Huh, maybe it's about time she finally see the light. After all, I am the greatest actor and person in Hollywood._' He thought smugly. He then started over, "Jo, hey what's up?"

"Oh nothing much. Listen, I was thinking about what you have been saying and I think you're right about my love life." She said in that sweet tone. At this point, Jett had straightened up in his seat and was shocked for the second time today.

"You do?" Shock and then cockiness filled his voice.

"Yes," she hesitated. She knew that this was going to be a hard one. Although she was great actress, it does not mean she was a great con woman. She then thought, '_I'm doing this to get back at him,…I'm doing this to get back at them…_' The silent mental mantra rang in the back of her head as her confidence that she could pull this off rose. She then started over, "why yes, I thought about what you said you were right. Kendall is just too average for me. You should be the one I belong with." She confirmed the sentence and adding a bit of a dreamy voice in the last part.

"Really now?" one of his eyebrows rose and now he had a smirk on his face. "So what are you telling me for?"

"Because I was thinking we should go on a date," she proposed.

"Well, that sounds like a great idea." He smirked settling into the idea of being the couple of Hollywood.

"I've already got reservations at the new restaurant. Just come by the Palm Woods and pick me up at 8." She instructed.

"Well, sounds great. See you soon, Joey." He hung up almost instantly. As she lifted the phone from her ear, the weird face from the nickname Jett gave her was still on her face. She then shook it off and smiled triumphantly at Kendall. Mission accomplished. She then gave him a high five. Now for Phase 2.

Phase 2 for them is getting everyone on the same track. So the guys, girls and Randall, were in 2J devising their plan again, to make sure that there no slip ups.

*Forward to 7.50pm, in the evening later…*

Now at this point, the guys were in tuxedoes. Kendall was wearing a black skinny tie and a black blazer with a white undershirt. James, a brown velvet blazer, a black tie and a white undershirt like Kendall. Carlos, wearing a silver vest, a black undershirt and a sliver tie with black stripes. Logan was wearing a black blazer, red vest, red tie and white undershirt. Apparently, all the boys were sunglasses and strutting their way through the hallway of the evil, I mean girls for the evening.

As they made their way towards the apartment, the girls were setting up their places for the plan. The girls were making sure that everything was in place and assumed their positions. Jo and Camille both told Randall and Jett to meet them at the pool side and wait for them. A moment later, their 'dates' showed up and just so happens to come by as well. As the girls all moved to the pool side, they stopped at the entrance as they had encountered the one and only, 'Jett Stetson'. Jett and Randall stopped too as they saw the four girls coming in from the Palm Woods elevator. He smirked to himself and he combed his hair again as he thought, _'one little flirt won't hurt anybody._' Randall just rolled his eyes at the sight of his co-star flirting.

Jett, being the 'perfect gentleman' he is, opened the door for them and motioned for them to go first. The girls swooned and giggled as they thanked him and found candlelit tables. They sat at the tented tables where their names were being shown and a single rose was a each girl's table.

Each girl 'aww'ed and sighed simultaneously. Jett just dropped onto his chair while he waited impatiently for his date. Randall just waited for his signal and for the show to begin. Randall just heard something like a whistle and that was his queue. Randall walked towards the girls as his tent was just beside theirs. He then walked over to the other tents and called for Mandy's, who was the first girl from his seat, attention.

"Hey you, Jett Stetson over there," he jabbed his thumb in Jett's direction as an emphasis and continued, "He told me to tell you among the girls here, you're his favorite." And so it went on to every single one of the girls the same thing. It was then all of them were squealing at the same comment and it was Mandy who was nearer to him and so she walked up first to him to flirt.

"Hi, I'm Mandy," she then slid herself onto the seat opposite Jett and give him a flirtatious smile.

"I'm Jett but you already know that," he flirted back.

"So, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm waiting for someone. But what about you? I don't think someone as beautiful as you should be waited on. Besides, I think she'll be fine on her own. So, what do you say we ditch our dates and have our own fun?" he suggested. He stood up and offered his hand to her.

"I'd thought you'd never asked." She took his hand as they were about to leave for the entrance when the three other girls turned Jett and Mandy around.

Mindy, Cindy and Sandy all stood from their seats as they saw that Jett was about to leave with Mandy. They walked over to them, enraged and they turned them around to face them.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Sandy, asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Nowhere, just getting to know my man," she said dreamily as she tugged her grip on Jett Stetson's hand.

"Your man?" Jett questioned.

"Yes, you did say that among my girlfriends, I was the favorite right?" she asked.

"What? I thought I was your favorite?" the three other girls shouted at the actor. Then a cat fight ensued, leaving a helpless Jett as bait.

As a human tug-of-war continued as Jett as the rope, the girls somehow move backwards.

"He's mine!" one said.

"No, he's mine!" another argued.

"No, mine!" another rebutted.

"Ladies, ladies, no need to fight, there's plenty of Jett Stetson to go around!" However, they were not listening to him and continued their cat fight.

"Er…Randall! Help!" But as he glanced around, Randall was nowhere in sight. '_Damn it!' he thought._

"Ok, now!" a voice whispered and an invisible nylon string appeared behind their feet. The girls and Jett all fell head first into the pool. At that moment, Joe, Camillle, Randall and the gang came through the door and gasps at the sight.

What they saw was 4 screaming, wailing girls and an irritated and confused Jett Stetson in the pool. They girls got to the nearest staircase at the pool and they were fuming mad, which was followed by Jett not far behind them.

Randall feigned astonishment, after all he is an actor, and said, "What happened? Are you ok?"

"No! I'm not ok! I'm soaked! And where were you? I called for help but you were gone." He whined.

"I went to hurry them up." He answered him.

Then Jett was being slapped on the face, hard, 4 times as the four girls stood before him. "You little despicable creep. You're such a jerk, Jett Stetson! A jerk! I hope we don't ever see you again!" Sandy screamed in his face.

"Yeah!" The girls behind her agreed with her statement. They stormed off and went to the guys, that were stationed at the side of the pool.

"Kendall," "Logan," "James," "Carlos," each girl started off.

"We're sorry. It wasn't our fault, it was just…" Sandy was being cut off by Kendall as he raised his hand to stop her from talking.

"I'm sorry, but girls,…It's over. We saw what went on in our apartment window. I can't believe you cheated on us, on our first date!" Kendall said.

"Yeah, and on one guy!" James remarked.

"No offense, but that was low." Logan added

"Yeah, what they said!" Carlos commented. Then they stared at him as if to say that he should add something more. "Oh and we're breaking it off! Bye!" Carlos finalized his words.

The girls huffed and stormed off with their nose stuck in the air.

At the same time, Joe moved towards Jett and stopped right in front of him with feigned anger.

"Wait, Joe, listen to me. I can explain." He pleaded.

"Alright, explain." Joe said simply.

"Er, they just came onto me, I didn't know what happened…I swear!" he explained.

"Sorry, Jett but…It's over even before they started. I gave you a chance but you wasted it. I'm sorry but if you keep womanizing, I don't think I could be in a relationship with you. It's already too late. I hope that we could be co-workers though." She placed it gently.

"Fine! I don't need this! Just wait and see Jo, you've made a damn big of a mistake. You'll see, you'll all see. Don't come crying to me if your relationship becomes a failure!" With that, he too stormed off out of Palm Woods in a fit. '_Just my day…_' he thought as frustration took over.

Just as he went off, they made sure that they were far from being heard and celebrated.

"Yes!" The guys shouted and cheered in victory. Kendall and Logan reconciled with their girlfriends and Randall, James and Carlos went back to the apartment. The two pairs made up officially and kissed.

"I'm sorry for doubting you," Joe apologized for what seemed like the millionth time as they parted.

"Yeah, me too." Camille added.

"Hey, all's forgiven. Alright, don't worry 'bout it." Logan said. "Come on, Camille, I want to bring you somewhere private." He tugged onto her hand and lead her out of the pool side. Camille looked back to Joe and mouthed, 'good luck!' to her. Joe then mouthed back, 'you too.' While Logan and Kendall did their own exchange as well. Logan winked at Kendall while Kendall nodded back in his direction.

Kendall then turned to her. "Wanna dance?" Kendall asked as Joe turned to look at him.

"Bu there's no music," she stated. He then pulled out a boom box and turned it on. A melody was produced. The familiar tune reaching her ears as Kendall offered his hand to Joe once again and this time, she accepted and they swayed to the music.

_Lyin' here with you so close to me__  
><em>_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe__  
><em>_Caught up in this moment__  
><em>_Caught up in your smile___

_I've never opened up to anyone__  
><em>_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms__  
><em>_We don't need to rush this__  
><em>_Let's just take it slow_

"That's our song," she whispered.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight__  
><em>_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright__  
><em>_No I don't want to mess this thing up__  
><em>_I don't want to push too far__  
><em>_Just a shot in the dark that you just might__  
><em>_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life__  
><em>_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

"I'd never forget anything if you left and I don't ever want to mess this thing up. I'd love you too much for that." He said.

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight

No I don't want to say goodnight  
>I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams<p>

Tonight  
>Tonight<br>Tonight

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight  
>With a kiss goodnight<br>Kiss goodnight

"Just a kiss goodnight…" they both sang and then their lips met. This moment captured and cherished forever in the moonlight and in their hearts.

In the end, the girlfriends are in, the weird girls are out, literally and in an expression. Yes, everything was back to normal. Well, at least as normal as it is when you live in the Palm Woods. Well, now we know what kind of drama you get when you live in the Palm Woods. Till' next time peeps! =D

**Ah, yes as every story has it's starts, it also has it ends. I know it's short but that's how it is!**

**Till' next time peeps! So to end off…that's all folks! Hope you guys enjoy this fic and please read and review! =D **

**Vi Taunt =)**


End file.
